


(Not) A Double Date

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: This isn't a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling.





	(Not) A Double Date

“I’m so happy you guys decided to come with us!” Morality beamed. “I’ve always wanted to go on a double date!”

“Woah, woah, woah” Anxiety said, “This is not a double date, okay. Prince and I are just third and fourth wheeling, that’s all.”

“He’s right,” Prince chimed in, “I only came along because I heard they had a new section on dinosaurs in the museum, and you know I love dinosaurs. They’re the closest thing the real world has to dragons. I have no idea why he’s here though.”

Anxiety scowled. Just because he was little darker than the rest of the sides didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a trip to the museum. Although he supposed the exhibit he was here to check out was a little grim.

“I,” he said, still glaring at Prince, “am going to check out the skull exhibit. On my own, because this is not a double date” He stared extra hard at Morality after his last sentence, to make sure the other side understood.

Prince rolled his eyes. “You really can’t go one hour without being an emo nightmare, can you?” he said exasperatedly. “Of course you’re going to see the skulls.”

“Well to be be fair, it is a fascinating exhibit,” Logic piped up. “This museum has almost 200 skulls.”

“I love all the interactive displays,” Morality announced cheerfully, “that’s always my favorite part of the science museum.”

“Yes, you always seem to enjoy yourself quite thoroughly there.“ Logic smiled at Morality fondly, “And I do enjoy watching you enjoy them.”

“Right, okay,” Anxiety broke in. “Look, I’m just going to go before this gets any more sappy. We’ll meet up at the car when the museum closes, good? Great.”

He turned around and started walking to the skull exhibit before anyone actually had time to reply. But for some reason, he could still hear footsteps coming from right behind him. He whirled around. It was Princey.

“Why are you following me?” he demanded, glaring up at the royal.

Prince looked indignant. “I am not following you,” he insisted. “However, this also happens to be the way to the dinosaur exhibit. We’re just sharing the corridor that’s all.”

“Fine,” Anxiety grumbled. He continued walking and Prince fell into step beside him. It didn’t take long for Prince to break the silence.

“Alright so I have to ask…”

“You really don’t, but sure, continue”

Prince kept talking like he hadn’t heard Anxiety’s muttering, “Why skulls? I mean get you have that whole goth aesthetic going on, but don’t you think this is taking it too far.”

Anxiety sighed. “Look I don’t like them just because of my aesthetic. It’s just… it’s kind of amazing to me that even long after things are gone, people, animals, we can still learn so much from what’s left behind. Gives me hope that maybe we’ll end up meaning something after all, even if it’s only our bones. I like fossils for the same reason.”

Prince had actually stopped walking to look at him.

“What?” Anxiety asked defensively, his shoulders hunching up.

“Oh, nothing!” Prince said, still staring, “I was just surprised. I mean that was a really interesting answer, still incredibly depressing of course, but I just didn’t expect that.”

He paused for a moment, “Also, you like fossils?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Anxiety said, raising an eyebrow.

Prince cleared his throat. “Well,” he began, “as it happens, I too like fossils. And I happen to know that there is a very nice fossil exhibit here. It has some great dinosaur fossils, which I’m sure include skulls. I- Perhaps, you’d like to check it with me.”

Anxiety stared at him suspiciously. ‘This isn’t a date,” he said flatly.

“No, of course not,” Prince said quickly. “Just two friends partaking in a similar interest.”

Anxiety stared at him a moment longer. “Fine,” he finally said, moving forwards once more. “But we’re going to the skull exhibit first.”

He heard Prince sigh behind him. “Well, if you insist.”

Meanwhile, in another part of the museum, Logan watched fondly as Morality worked at one of the interactive machines, supposedly attempting to “fly”. He didn’t seem to be very good at it, but no one would be able to tell just from looking at the smile on his face.

“Logan,” he called out, “Come over here and put that big brain of yours to use so we can figure this out.”

Logan allowed a small smile to cross his face as he strode forward. “Of course,” he said. “It can’t be too complicated.”

“Great,” Morality said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Oh! After this I thought we could check out the space exhibit.”

Logan’s smile grew a bit wider. “That would be more that satisfactory,” he assured his boyfriend.

Morality just grinned at him. They spent the next few minutes figuring out the machine, but between the two of them, they soon got the hang of it.

As they walked to the next exhibit, Morality spoke up. “You know I wonder how Anxiety and Roman are doing?” he said thoughtfully. “They spilt up from us so quickly earlier.”

“Well if you wanted, we could check on them,” Logan suggested. “It would only be a quick detour, both the exhibits they planned to peruse are right next to each other.”

“You don’t mind?” Morality asked a bit sheepishly. “I just get a bit worried about those two sometimes.”

“Not at all,” Logan assured him. “And when it comes to those two, better safe than sorry.”

Tugging on Morality’s arm, he quickly corrected their course to make their way to the skull room, but before they’d made it there. Morality stopped them.

“Look, I think I found them,” he said, pointing through the door of the fossil exhibit.

And sure enough the two of them were there, standing rather close together as they peered into the same display case.

“Awww,” Morality said, ”Looks like this really was a double date.”

Logan chuckled. “Just don’t tell them that,” he advised.

“Fair enough,” Morality agreed. “Now, to the space exhibit?”

“To the space exhibit.“


End file.
